Encerrona de Navidad
by Crys-Shia
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows! Hermione y Draco han pasado dos años sin verse... ¿Que sucede cuando el destino les juega una mala pasada y se quedan encerrados juntos la vispera de Navidad? Humor y Romance en esta nueva historia :D
1. Prologo

**Encerrona de Navidad**

Hola a todos! Esta historia que les publico ahora es una historia que escribí y que tenia guardada en mi computadora desde hace dos navidades y nunca me habia animado a publicarla. La encontre… la relei (ya esta casi terminada) y me gustó mucho pero tenia que hacerle algunos cambios post deathly hallows para poder publicarla. Es una historia navideña Hermione-Draco con mucho humor y mucho espiritu navideño xD. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews ^^

Les pongo ahora una entrada cortita y el siguiente capitulo. Besos!!!

Silvia

-…- Personaje habla

-"…"- Personaje piensa

0000000000000000 – Cambio de escena

;)

**Prologo**

-¡Genial! – Se dijo la ex gryffindor de mal humor mientras sorteaba a un montón de muggles que se encontraban apretados intentando conseguir la última oferta en árboles de navidad.

-¡Tome señorita! 20% de descuento en este nuevo árbol de 2 metros! – Un joven vestido de duende de Santa Claus con un ridículo gorro le tendía un cupón que tenía impresas con letras grandes en rojo y verde "20%"

Hermione tomó el cupón de mal modo y se lo metió en la cartera.

-Árboles de navidad! Bah! ¡Esto es una fiesta comercial!, donde ha quedado el verdadero espíritu de la navidad? ¡PERMISO! – le chilló a unos niños que se encontraban sentados en la vereda probando diversos juguetes. Los niños la miraron y sin hacerle caso siguieron jugando. La castaña soltó un bufido de exasperación y, conteniéndose para no tomar su varita y lanzar un hechizo en esos momentos, cruzó la calle y se dispuso a seguir caminando entre muggles emocionados con la festividad que sería en dos días.

No era que no le emocionara la navidad, es más, de niña la adoraba y le encantaba ir a casa de sus padres a celebrarla, sin embargo, ya con 19 años y con todo el conocimiento sobre oferta y demanda, detestaba que usaran una festividad tan antigua como esa para vender juguetes de plástico a elevados precios y cosas decorativas que solo se usarían un mes al año (¿o acaso usamos aquellos renos de luz en el jardín todos los días del año?). Esa sería su primera navidad con la compañía exclusiva de sus dos mejores amigos, su segunda navidad sin la amenaza de Voldemort y su tercera navidad sin pasarla en Hogwarts. Definitivamente sería un fin de semana interesante.

Dobló en la esquina de una cuadra de casas gigantes (y todas adornadas a más no poder) y se detuvo en la ultima casa de la esquina: Una casa de apariencia antigua, muy bien cuidada y de color beige con marrón se inclinaba frente a ella. La gryffindor sonrió antes de tocar el timbre de la casa.

-¡Hola! ¡Vaya! ¡Estas muy abrigada! – le dijo sonriente el joven que abrió la puerta.

-Hace frío – le contestó sonriente la chica antes de tirarse a los brazos de su amigo de lentes – ¿Como estas?

-¡Muy bien! Agilizando los procesos de mudanza como verás…

-La casa es muy bonita

-Lo sé. ¿Y tus maletas?

-Llegan más tarde – le respondió ella sin fijarse mucho pues se había quedado impresionada con el decorado de la casa: un pino de verdad se encontraba majestuosamente adornado en el centro de la gran sala, La chimenea encendida hacía sonar melodías navideñas mientras que el resto de decoración de la casa era con motivos navideños y con toques impresionantes de magia.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el muchacho mientras se sentaba al lado de la fogata.

-Lo decoró Ginny, ¿verdad? –.

-Si. ¿Como…? – Harry se puso rojo e intentó indagar x la extraña pregunta pero fue callado por una risa de burla por parte de Hermione.

-No te preocupes. Su secreto esta guardado conmigo -. Dijo y le guiñó el ojo

-Y espero q lo guardes bien, no me gustaría q Ron supiera q estoy viviendo desde unas semanas con su hermana, según él Ginny esta de viaje en Escocia… bueno… en estos momentos si pero a penas terminen las fiestas…

-Lo sé, ella volverá acá. ¿Q hay de malo con decirle eso a Ron? – Le preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en una silla giratoria y tomaba unos doritos de un tazón.

-¿¿¿Bromeas??? ¡ME MATARÍA! Yo sé q no tiene nada de malo porque… no hacemos nada malo – Hermione lo miró alzando una ceja. Harry arrugó la nariz – Hermione!!!

-Yaya, disculpa. Prosigue - Se disculpó balanceadose en la silla y engullendo tres doritos a la vez. Harry puso una expresión de repulsión y Hermione se sonrió – lo siento, me matan los doritos. Ahora si, continua…

-Pues bueno, no-hacemos-nada-malo así q puntualiza eso, pero conociendo la mente mal pensada de Ronald… de seguro nos haría tal escándalo que hasta Voldemort desde el infierno se enteraría – Harry contaba mientras arreglaba unas medias rojas con verde encima de la chimenea. La chica movió afirmativamente la cabeza y, levantándose, se acercó hacia uno de los salones que había al lado de la sala.

Era una biblioteca de dimensiones impresionantes, quizás más grande que la misma sala. Su corazón de cerebrito de escuela volvió a latir fuertemente y no pudo evitar atragantarse con el último dorito que intentaba pasar por su garganta.

-Es linda, ¿no? – Le comentó Harry sonriente al llegar a su lado.

-¿No se supone que no te gustaba leer? – Le preguntó la chica con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, ser auror me obliga a leer mucho…

-Pues mira quien es ahora el 'sabelotodo insufrible' – le dijo ella sonriente mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

-No, ese puesto nunca te lo quitaría – Le contestó Harry de la misma manera.

-Y más vale que sea así – Hermione Granger terminó de decir sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Quizás, después de todo, las navidades ese año no iban a ser tan malas… o al menos eso era lo que creía.


	2. Regalos Olvidados

**Cap I: Regalos olvidados.**

Ya era de noche del día sábado 23 de Diciembre y Ronald Weasley aún no aparecía. Hermione se encontraba echada sobre un sofá de terciopelo cercano a la chimenea mientras tomaba un libro en sus manos y lo leía con unas gafas puestas. Su cabello miel resbalaba por el cojín del sillón y sus pies, con medias de arbolitos de navidad, se encontraban apoyados sobre una butaca que ella había puesto en la parte inferior del mueble.

Harry, junto con Kreacher, se encontraba terminando de decorar la casa mientras que por la ventana se podía observar como empezaba a nevar. El chico de pelo negro por un momento dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a la chica.

-Ya está nevando y Ron todavía no llega.

-No te preocupes, ya debe estar por venir, sabes lo tardón que es… - Le dijo ella sin siquiera despegar la vista de su lectura. Hacía dos meses que había terminado su relación con Ron y este hecho estaba aún demasiado fresco para el gusto de Hermione… así que el tener que pasar fiestas con su ex novio no era precisamente su ideal de un buen fin de semana. Poco le importaba que, a pesar del mal tiempo, Ronald Weasley aún no se presentara… o al menos eso ella quería creer.

-Le mande una lechuza a Molly y me dijo que Ron había salido hoy día muy temprano…

-Harry! Ya debe de estar por llegar, ahora deja de preocuparte y déjame terminar de leer – le contestó ella exasperada mirándolo por un breve momento.

Harry se acercó de nuevo a Kreacher, que lo miraba expectante, y le comentó en voz baja: "No te preocupes Kreacher, las mujeres cuando están despechadas se vuelven unas locas!".

Después de un rato Harry tomó un banco y lo acercó a la puerta principal mientras llevaba un muerdago entre las manos. Se subió al banco y, tambaleándose un poco, intentaba colgar el muerdago en la parte superior.

-Oye, amigo, espero que eso no lo estés poniendo porque quieras darme un beso a mí – le dijo una voz conocida tras de él. Harry Potter sonrió ampliamente y, bajando de un salto del banco, abrazo al recién llegado.

-Calla idiota! – le dijo mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo que acababa de llegar -. Preferiría besar a un elfo… sin ánimos de ofenderte Kreacher – le dijo rápidamente al elfo que se encontraba cerca a él.

-Jaja, con que Harry Potter decorando de forma muggle una casa muggle! -. Ron le dijo mientras observaba la casa – déjame decirte que se ve muy bien… aunque un poco grande para una sola persona.

-Ejem, si – Harry contestó poniéndose colorado y recordando que Ron no sabia que su 'pequeña hermana' también vivía allí.

Ron no notó la sofocación de Harry y entró a la casa como si no hubiese mencionado nada. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a toda dirección inmediatamente hasta que encontraron lo que buscaban: una joven tirada en un sofá cerca de la chimenea al parecer muy ensimismada con su lectura.

-¡Hermione! – Dijo él feliz, los ojos radiándole de pronto.

-Ron… – Dijo ella molesta.

-¡Dame un abrazo!

-¡Fuera de acá! – Ella exclamó parándose del sofá súbitamente con el ceño fruncido y dirigiéndose hacia otra estancia de la casa ante la mirada decepcionada de Harry.

-Pensé que ya estaban solucionando el problema… - Harry susurró al pelirrojo recién llegado pero éste último se limitó a rodar los ojos y mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

-Sigue molesta por lo que pasó… pero si ya le pedí perdón como mil veces! Que más quiere que haga? Que le componga una canción de disculpas o algo así?

-Ron… tienes que admitir que la regaste…

-No… Harry, estaba confundido! No sabía si es que nuestra relación entraba en rutina o si algo faltaba… solo le pedí un tiempo por Merlín! Y se ha resentido como si la hubiese engañado!

-Es que la terminaste tomaste por sorpresa cuando ella pensaba que su relación iba mejor que nunca…

-Pero…

-Y le dijiste 'no… ya no necesito el tiempo, volvamos!' a la semana de que la habías terminado u.u…

-Pero…

-Ron… ¬¬

-Esta bien, esta bien… la regué u.u … PERO TODO EL MUNDO LA RIEGA ALGUNA VEZ!

-Esta bien, dale, se que Hermione aún muere por ti… pero necesita tiempo para perdonarte. Esa semana en que terminaste con ella, ella sufrió mucho tratando de entender el porqué de la noche a la mañana la dejaste… y peor aun cuando a la semana le dijiste para volver… debe estar muy insegura de…

-¿Y por qué has llegado tan tarde? – Interrumpió de pronto Hermione entrando de nuevo a la sala cargando una botella de leche, haciendo que ambos chicos se callaran al instante y se pusieron tensos -¡Debiste haber llegado hace horas!

-Lo siento, los regalos… - Dijo él a modo de excusa. Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo con su peor cara de molesta hasta que… _"¿regalos?... OH NO!!! REGALOS!!!"_

-¿Nuestros regalos? – Preguntó Harry.

-Si – le contestó Ron – el correo lechuza no esta funcionando hoy y pues tuve q ir a comprarlos personalmente… está imposible!!! Pero bueno, al fin logre comprarlos, aquí están – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras depositaba debajo del árbol dos paquetes grandes envueltos en papel navideño.

-Por eso yo los compré hace una semana, están ahí, debajo del árbol – Harry comentó – Deseas chocolate?

-Si! Por favor! Que estoy demasiado hambriento… Herms, vienes?

-Ah? – Dijo la chica saliendo de su trance.

-Que si quieres tomar chocolate – Repitió Ron.

-No, no, vayan ustedes – Contestó nerviosa. Los chicos solo se miraron y entraron al comedor mientras comentaban del tiempo, del quidditch y de cómo pasan los años.

Hermione se quedó un rato sola y en silencio hasta que…

-¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREER Q OLVIDÉ LOS REGALOS!!!

Se tiró de nuevo al sofá mientras se recordaba lo torpe que había sido. ¿Cómo se le habían podido olvidar los regalos? Se supone que esa misma tarde los iba a comprar pero…

-Rayos! Me molesté tanto con la gente que veía la navidad como una fiesta comercial que me olvidé yo misma de que tenía que comprar!!! No lo puedo creer!!

-'Señorita'… - Escuchó que de pronto una voz le decía poniendo esfuerzo en pronunciar la palabra.

-Ah?... ah!... ¿Qué deseas Kreacher? – Dijo aún nerviosa.

-Se olvidó del regalo del amo Harry?

-Ehmmm…

-¡¿¡¿¡¿El amo Harry no tendrá regalo?!?!?! – Preguntó el elfo escandalizado.

-Por supuesto que tendrá regalo! – chilló ella alborotada - Y Ron también pero… ayyy!!!... Dime Kreacher, de verdad no esta funcionando el catalogo lechuza en estas fechas?

-Kreacher cree que no 'señorita', los catálogos cierran dos días antes de la festividad… - fue la simple contestación del viejo elfo. Hermione hizo un sonido de desesperación y metió su cara entre sus manos totalmente frustrada. -. …Pero Kreacher cree que mañana podría ir usted a comprar lo que falta en las tiendas del callejón Diagon…ah! Pero también Harry Potter dice q han abierto algo así como un centro comercial en el pueblo de Hogsmeade y…

-Que?... si! SI! Mañana todavía van a estar abiertas las tiendas de Hogsmeade! Todavía es 24! Oyyy Gracias Kreacher!!! – Dijo y, dándole un beso en la mejilla al elfo, salió corriendo en dirección al comedor.

-"¡Sangre impura loca!"

------

Ohh!!!! Espero les hayan gustado estos dos primeros capitulos ^^. Ya saben! Para que actualice pronto… reviewsss!!! Yehhh!!! Nos estamos viendo. :D

Silvia


	3. La Busqueda Interminable

**Cap 3: La Búsqueda Interminable**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**24/12**

**8:00 am**

-¿A donde vas? -. Le interrumpió una voz cuando ella se disponía a abrir la puerta de la calle para salir.

-Ehhh… A pasear -. Le respondió naturalmente. Harry la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada. -. Esta bien esta bien… veras… olvide algo en el callejón Diagon y debo ir a recogerlo…

-¿Que cosa? – le pregunto con sincera curiosidad.

-¡¡¡Cosas Harry!!! Rayos!!! ¡¡¡Que no puedo tener algo de privacidad!!!

-Esta bien Ebenezer Scrooge, no tienes por qué ser tan agresiva -. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras hacia aparecer cerca al árbol unas bandejas con el desayuno.

Hermione resopló mientras se acercaba a tomar un panecillo de la mesa.

-Para mi no sirvas desayuno Harry, dudo mucho que desayune acá… en realidad, dudo mucho que me veas hoy por muy buen tiempo -. Dijo dándole una mordida al panecillo y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Harry observo por unos minutos el lugar por donde había salido Hermione antes de llamar a todo pulmón:

-¡¡¡RONNNNNNNN YA ESTA SERVIDO!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione paseaba por Hogsmeade con su peor cara de molestia mientras esquivaba brujas y magos que hacían compras de ultimo minuto, eso sin contar a la infinidad de cantantes de villancico que ya la tenían hastiada… y ni hablar de los villancicos!!! Era como si todas las tiendas se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para poner, con el mas alto sonido amplificador, '_jingle magic bells rocks_' por todo el pueblo. Era definitivamente uno de los peores días de su vida.

-No puedo creer que ya lleve como una hora acá y todavía no encuentre los regalos correctos para Ron y Harry!!! Solo hay cosas para niños y para mujeres… a este punto no me importaría comprar dos escobas nuevas para ambos!!! -.

Se acerco de mal humor a la tienda de escobas y su cara se arrugo aun mas cuando vio las etiquetas con los precios que colgaban de cada escoba. Mínimo habían aumentado su precio en un 200% y Hermione, refunfuñando, abandonó la idea de la compra de nuevas escobas.

-¡Genial! ¡Esto no puede empeorar! –. Se dijo al salir de la tienda.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!! -. Escucho una voz alegre detrás suyo y una mano sujetándola por el hombro.

-"Si… si puede empeorar" -. Pensó al reconocer la voz y dar media vuelta -. ¡Neville! ¿Que tal?

-Hola Hermione!!! ¡Que bueno verte! ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! ¿Como te encuentras?

-Pues… algo ocupada y…

-Leí tu informe sobre el impacto de la economía muggle en el mundo mágico en El Profeta, debo decirte que sencillamente fue genial!

-Eh si… gracias Neville… oye tengo que marcharme yo…

-Hermione! Vamos a tomar unas copas de cerveza de mantequilla, ¿que dices? -. Le pregunto el muchacho tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola hacia Las Tres Escobas. Se le notaba contento y no era para menos: Era un estudiante de herbología muy reconocido y, aun sin haber acabado los estudios superiores, ya trabajaba en plantas curativas y tenía una empresa de venta de artículos en base a plantas para la belleza y la salud. Todo un empresario joven y exitoso.

Hermione solo pudo resoplar pues era imposible negarle algo a Neville cuando estaba tan feliz y era que… ¡a ella le ponía tan contenta verlo feliz! No era solo porque Neville había sufrido tanto de niño que de verdad que ya era hora de que le tocara algo de felicidad, sino que también luego de la ultima pelea con Voldemort Neville se había congraciado ante los ojos de Hermione cuando casi da la vida por protegerlas a ella y a Ginny y, aunque por suerte nada malo le ocurrió, si estuvo internado unas buenas semanas en San Mungo. "`¡En fin!" pensó la chica "solo será un momento… una cerveza de mantequilla y me voy… ¡no me pienso quedar todo el día!"

Como se imaginó, el lugar estaba abarrotado y encontrar una mesa disponible iba ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar así que Neville, tomándola fuerte del brazo, la arrastró hacia el bar donde se sentaron en unas viejas sillas que habían en la esquina.

-¡Rosmerta! -. Exclamó alegre Neville captando la atención de la ahora ya entrada en años mujer -. ¡Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor!

-Enseguida Neville… Hola Hermione, tiempo que no te veía -. Le dijo la rubia cuando paso al lado de la chica. La ex gryffindor solo se limitó a sonreírle.

Una vez con las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla, Neville sacó de su capa una latita pequeña con unas cuantas galletitas de jengibre y se las ofreció a su amiga mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Hermione aceptó una galletita y mientras la tomaba en todo el local comenzó a sonar una bonita melodía navideña que hacia que el local se viera mas acogedor.

-Ahhh! Que linda canción! Amo los villancicos! -. Comentó Neville mientras tarareaba y canturreaba la canción que sonaba a volumen bajo. Hermione solo se limitó a sonreír. No podía decirle que ella detestaba los villancicos y que, para ese momento, también empezaba a detestar la navidad -. ¿Y que novedades Hermione? ¿Has visto últimamente a los chicos?

-Pues si -. Respondió ella bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla -. Ahora precisamente vengo de la casa de Harry donde también esta Ron. Ginny esta de viaje por Escocia con sus amigas… y pues Luna…

-Luna esta pasando la navidad en mi casa este año. Mi abuela la invitó… tiene la retorcida idea de que ella y yo hacemos buena pareja -. Comentó Neville rodando los ojos y diciendo como si fuera lo mas absurdo del mundo. Hermione sonrió no sin pensar que, en realidad, la abuela Longbottom estaba en lo cierto al pensar que 'harían buena pareja' -. Y en fin… había venido para comprarle un regalo de navidad pues se me había olvidado por completo su regalo. Estuve desde que se puso el sol prácticamente buscando un regalo y recién hace un rato encontré el regalo perfecto… mira -. Le dijo el chico entregándole a Hermione un pesado paquete con una bolsa en color lila con letras rosadas en movimiento que decían _"Tienda Embrujos: Lo mejor para el brujo de hoy". _

-¿En donde conseguiste esto? -. Preguntó ella abruptamente mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Pues en una tienda que se encuentra en la primera planta del centro comercial que han abierto en Hogsmeade. Es un lugar bello pero anda abarrotado, además de que es un poco difícil de llegar pues se encuentra un poco lejos del pueblo, mas bien por donde esta La Casa de los Gritos… -. Dijo él dando una mordida en su galleta sin notar la cara de interés de Hermione -. Pero tuve que comprar su regalo volando porque hoy el centro comercial cierra a las tres de la tarde… -. Comentó él sin darle importancia. Hermione se puso de pronto pálida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cierra a las tres? ¿Qué hora es, Neville?

-Pues son casi las doce y media -. Respondió él mirando un pequeño reloj mágico que llevaba en la capa. Hermione se puso más pálida aún, si eso era posible, y comenzó a sacar el dinero para pagar su cerveza de mantequilla del monedero mientras cargaba su cartera de nuevo al hombro -. ¿Que sucede Hermione?

-Discúlpame Neville pero me tengo que marchar. ¿En cuanto tiempo masomenos llego caminando? O… ¿me puedo aparecer?

-No, no. Esta prohibida la aparición… tienes que llegar caminando… esta a veinte minutos de acá masomenos… 10 si caminas rápido.

-Caminare lo más rápido posible -. Dijo ella poniendo el dinero en la mesa, pero Neville lo tomó y se lo devolvió.

-No Hermione, hoy he invitado yo -. Le respondió con una gran sonrisa. Hermione se terminó de un sorbo lo que le quedaba de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Discúlpame de nuevo Neville y pues tenemos una conversación pendiente, puedes ir a visitarme a mi casa cuando quieras… te aseguro que no me iré como ahora -. Le dijo sonriente antes de salir presurosamente del local de las Tres Escobas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**24/12 **

**01:00 pm**

Como le había advertido Neville, el local se encontraba infestado de gente. Era de tres pisos, grande, confortable y de colores claros. Tenía infinidad de tiendas modernas dentro y, aunque totalmente mágico, parecía el único lugar en todo Hogsmeade que se encontraba a la par con la modernidad muggle. Todas las tiendas se encontraban decoradas alegremente con colores vistosos, adornos mágicos con movimiento y luces… casi como si hubiera una competencia intertienda para encontrar la mejor decorada. Las personas paseaban alegres entraban a cada tienda para curiosear o comprar cosas pero solo para llenar sus compras pues, al parecer de Hermione, ella era la única que andaba desesperada comprando regalos de ultimo minuto.

-Esta va a ser mi lección para nunca más olvidarme de comprar los regalos de navidad -. Se dijo mientras salía de una tienda donde vendían artículos para caballeros pero que había incrementado su precio a proporciones gigantescas.

Lo peor de todo era que no contaba con tal presupuesto como para pagar la inflación que se producía solo horas antes del 25 de diciembre ya que los precios se elevaban de sobremanera. "¿Es que acaso voy a tener que hacer algo manual para regalarles?" pensaba mientras salía de otra de las tiendas cercanas que había. ¡Era terrible! En resumen, en las 5 tiendas del centro comercial que había visitado hasta el momento tres superaban su presupuesto y dos solo vendían artículos para damas. "¿Hablando de damas… y el regalo de Ginny y Luna?" Pensó pero decidió esperar a después de fiestas para comprarles el regalo a ellas pues, al menos, no las vería esa noche.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**24/12**

**02:30 pm**

-¡Odio la navidad! -. Chilló cuando salía de una tienda del tercer piso. Había visto en esa tienda algo que le había encantado para Harry y Ron: una cámara fotográfica especial para el quidditch que, cuando tomaba la foto de un vuelo en particular, podía ser vista desde todos los ángulos y se podía escuchar a un comentarista relatando los movimientos y dando criticas sobre el movimiento (algo así como un entrenador personal pero que en realidad lo que hacia era subirle la moral al jugado fotografiado) y el precio estaba en el roce de sus posibilidades por lo que había decidido comprar dos aun cuando eso significaba ahorrar un vestido que había visto y que había decidido comprar pero, cuando solicitó dos de los ejemplares el vendedor le dijo que solo quedaba uno. Así que solo pudo comprar uno para Ron (pues según ella era el que necesitaba de mas autoestima en los partidos de quidditch) y seguir en su odiseica búsqueda de un regalo para Harry.

Recorrió otro par de tiendas pero no vio nada que pensara que pudiera ser del gusto de Harry. ¿Algo de ropa? Molly ya estaba disponible para eso; ¿Algún adorno? No, nunca lo usaría… además de que su casa ya estaba lo suficientemente adornada ¬¬; ¿Un perfume? No, no era lo suficientemente ingenioso y ella era alguien muy perfeccionista en cuanto a todo; ¿Caramelos y chocolates de todos los sabores? No… eso lo vio mas como la función de una novia, en otras palabras, posible regalo de Ginny.

-¿Qué cosa le puedes regalar a Harry Potter? -. Preguntó sin darse cuenta que las palabras habían escapado de sus labios.

-¿Estas pensando regalarle algo a Harry Potter? -. Le preguntó el intendente de la tienda con una cara burlona.

-Si… y no soy una de sus fans que de seguro le regalaran miles de cosas, soy una amiga suya… ¿alguna sugerencia de algo que le pueda regalar? -. Preguntó con sorna y con una ceja levantada. Al parecer el intendente le creyó pues se acercó un poco más a ella y le dijo en voz baja:

-En el primer piso, por la parte izquierda, hay unas escaleras que llevan a los sótanos. En el tercer sótano hay mercancías nuevas que hemos sacado pero que no pensábamos subir hasta después de fiestas pero teniendo en cuenta lo desesperada que estas…

-¿Es en serio? -. Le pregunto Hermione intentando contener la emoción que había empezado a sentir.

-Si, son cosas no muy caras pero tampoco tan baratas…

-Estoy segura de que encontrare algo que se ajuste a mi presupuesto…

-Eso espero, puede ir allí y traer el objeto que desee comprar…eso sí! Antes de las 3 de la tarde!... El tercer sótano es exclusivo de nuestros productos pero, por favor, no le comente a nadie de ese lugar sino se crearía un caos que por todos los motivos quiero evitar.

-Esta bien señor, y muchas gracias. -. Le dijo Hermione contenta mientras se disponía a salir del local.

-De nada señorita Granger -. Le respondió el intendente. Hermione volteó sorprendida -. La reconocí de El Profeta… usted estuvo con Harry Potter en la batalla final con… pues con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¿verdad?

-Bueno… al menos me sirvió de algo -. Respondió la chica sonriente mientras salía lo mas presurosa posible de la tienda.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todos!!! Que le parecio? Lo se… aun no aparece Draco ^^' pero no coman ansias que ya en el proximo capitulo aparecera, asi como el desarrollo de toda la historia.

En este fic intento ser lo mas fiel posible al Deathly Hallows, sin embargo un pequeño romance entre Draco y Hermione q se pudo haber dado en esos 19 años de hueco q nos deja la Rowling… no es algo tan descabellado, no? xD jajaja

Un beso a Edna, Alastor82, chizuka-moon, beautyfly92, jenlic y abril por los reviews ^^. Son el mejor regalo de navidad que una persona a la que le encanta escribir puede recibir. Muchas muchas gracias y aver si dejan mas :D Besosss!!!!

Silvia


	4. Encerrada

Encerrona de Navidad capitulo 4

Hola a Todos!!!! Antes que nada Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos!!! Espero que la hayan pasado todos muy pero muy bien :D

Ahora, lo siento por no haber podido actualizar la historia antes pero es que tuvimos un viaje de fiestas imprevisto, lo que me hizo imposible terminar la historia para diciembre. Sin embargo y regrese y pienso terminaar de publicar la historia pues, aunque ya paso la epoca navideña, es una historia romantica de Hermione y Draco, que es lo mas importante :D Asi que espero que este capi tambien les guste, pasado mañna publicare el siguiente. Un beso a todos y gracias por los reviews, fueron un muy buen regalo de navidad ^^

**Cap 4: Encerrada**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**24/12**

**03:00 pm**

Hermione seguía rebuscando entre los sótanos algo que pudiera gustarle a Harry. En realidad lo que buscaba era algo que se ajustara al dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo pues todo lo visto superaba considerablemente al dinero destinado para el regalo del joven de la cicatriz.

Frustrada, soltó un chasquido mientras seguía moviéndose entre estantes gigantes y consolas repletas de productos de todos los tamaños y con todas las funciones imaginables. No se había fijado en la hora desde que había entrado pues se había sentido tan absorta por la cantidad diversa de artículos que inmediatamente se había puesto de objetivo encontrar algo en vez de medir su tiempo. En esa faena prosiguió unos 10 minutos más.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó emocionada mientras sacaba un objeto redondo de colores marrón y turquesa brilloso que era de un material parecido a la silicona que hacía que los dedos de Hermione se hundieran en él mientras lo tomaba. Se trataba de un hechizo que hacía que, al ser tomado por dos personas y al recitar un conjuro que venía grabado en él, éstas pudieran viajar al lugar que quisieran (cualquiera parte del mundo) por una fracción de cinco horas. Era un hechizo sencillo movilizador que, además, hacia que durante esas cinco horas cualquier conocido de ambas personas se olvidaran o no pensaran en ellos asegurándoles intimidad y discreción. A Hermione le pareció un estupendo regalo teniendo en cuenta la situación algo 'prófuga' entre Harry y Ginny y el indiscutible amor que se tenían.

Con una victoriosa sonrisa en los labios, Hermione se disponía a salir cuando, de pronto, sintió como la temperatura era mucho mas baja que hacía unos minutos.

En realidad, se sentía como si calefacción mágica que rodeaba todo el lugar hubiera sido desinstalada.

-¡Oh no! – Se dijo mientras volteaba bruscamente para ver el reloj que se encontraba al fondo marcando la hora actual: 03:14 pm

-¡¡¡OH NO!!! – volvió a decir pero con una voz más estridente y comenzando a subir los escalones de a tres.

¡Se había olvidado por completo de la hora! ¡El centro comercial cerraba a las tres! ¡Para ese momento la tienda donde iba a comprar la bola transmutadora ya debía estar cerrada!

Sin un ápice de delicadeza, siguió subiendo las escaleras de piedra mientras su corazón se agitaba de manera violenta y su tez palidecía furiosamente. ¿Como se pudo haber olvidado? "¡Tonta tonta Hermione!"

Al llegar al tope se había dado con que no solo la tienda estaba cerrada… ¡TODO EL CENTRO COMERCIAL TAMBIEN! No había ni una sola persona, ni una sola tienda abierta y la única luz que se veía era la luz natural que se filtraba por las ventanas y por el gran techo de vidrio del gran centro, por donde ya se comenzaba a ver el sol oscurecer a pesar de ser aún las tres y tantos de la tarde. Hermione soltó un gemido antes de dirigirse presurosa a la puerta de entrada y comprobar que se encontraba cerrada. Intentó forzando la puerta con las manos, con un 'alohomora', con un hechizo destructor…

Y nada…

Se había quedado encerrada en el gran centro comercial en la víspera de la noche buena…

-¡Odio la navidad! – exclamó pateando la puerta y buscando un lugar donde resguardarse del frío que comenzaba a sentir. Esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la peor navidad que había enfrentado en años.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de una hora de intentos fallidos por salir, Hermione había decidido que lo mejor era no desesperarse. Una de las tiendas estaba abierta, es decir, no había nadie dentro pero se podía entrar en ella pues la puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Hermione había tomado esto como señal de que algún trabajador aún no la había cerrado porque pensaba volver, quizás a hacer inventario, o sacar algunas cosas del depósito… ¡en fin! El asunto era que de seguro alguien volvería para cerrar esa tienda y es ahí donde la encontrarían, le dejarían salir del centro comercial y podría llevar los regalos a sus amigos y ayudarlos a preparar la cena de navidad. ¡Maldita la hora en la que les dijo que iba a volver algo tarde a ayudarlos con la cena! De lo contrario ya estarían buscándola por todo el Reino Unido…

Dentro de la tienda había cosas para comer y algunos obsequios pero ella, siendo muy educada, no había querido coger nada. Solo se había metido hacia el almacén que se encontraba en el fondo de la tienda (que era algo así como un gran ropero), donde había muchas cajas, y tras acomodarse entre ellas se había quedado profundamente dormida.

00000000000000000000000000000

**24/12**

**07:00 pm**

Hermione se despertó abruptamente tras escuchar algunos ruidos provenientes de la parte principal de la tienda abierta. Era como si alguien hubiese entrado y hubiese comenzado a romper los jarrones de cerámica y a hacer escándalo abriendo los paquetes de galletas. Una idea la cruzo por la cabeza: ¡esos ruidos definitivamente no eran de algún encargado que quisiese cerrar la tienda, ni muchos menos de alguien que fuese a hacer el inventario ni nada! ¡Era el ruido de alguien robando la tienda!

Sacó algo asustada la varita de su bolsillo y la puso frente a su pecho mientras caminaba suavemente hacia la puerta del almacén trasero de la tienda, en donde se encontraba. Empezó a sacar la cabeza levemente para ver de quien se trataba pero no alcanzó a ver mas que una pálida mano cogiendo toda la comida posible en la tienda y metiendo toda ésta en un costal color camello que tenia entre sus manos. Hermione comenzó a temblar levemente mientras se repetía mentalmente "¡Es absurdo que tengas miedo Hermione! ¡Es un común y corriente mago! ¿Te has enfrentado por Voldemort y tienes miedo a esto?" pero, instantáneamente, otra voz en su inconsciente le contestó "Si… pero todas esas veces has estado acompañada, ahora estas sola ¡y encerrada! Aunque el centro comercial es muy grande y hay muchos sitios donde podrías esconderte, eso no quitaría que estas encerrada con un ladrón!". Dejó de lado los pensamientos que tenía, no había nada peor que comenzar a pensar en tercera persona ¬¬ y decidió, en cambio, actuar rápidamente contra lo que fuera que estaba del otro lado de la tienda. Justo cuando iba a salir a hechizar a la persona que se encontraba fuera, unos pasos rápidos que iban hacia donde ella estaba le heló el corazón.

Hermione, literalmente, embaló hacia detrás de las cajas mas grandes del almacén muy asustada como para encarar al ladrón que venía. Se quedó agachada dentro del almacén esperando con la varita temblándole en el pecho a que se presentara el ladrón… escuchó los pasos más cerca… y más cerca… entró al almacén donde ella estaba y comenzó a dar vueltas por el almacén pero Hermione sólo podía ver sus negros y finos zapatos… un momento… algo no andaba bien… un ladrón no podía tener tan buen calzado…

De pronto el intruso, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, mandó a volar las cajas que cubrían a Hermione logrando que la chica gritara del susto y se incorporara como un resorte, varita en mano.

El ladrón, asustado, retrocedió dando un sonoro grito chocando contra la puerta del almacén haciendo que ésta se cerrara y sonaran unos sonidos como candados trancándose. La cercanía a la luz hizo que Hermione pudiese reconocer al 'ladrón'.

-Draco?... Draco Malfoy? –

El rubio la miró de pronto con sus grises ojos. Ella no había cambiado mucho desde el colegio, salvo que ahora ya no tenia un aire a sabidilla insufrible, había echado más cuerpo y su pelo ya no era un lío como antes sino que lo tenia largo y liso en una brillante melena castaña. Estaba mas guapa, no había duda… pero seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger… 'sangre sucia' Granger…


	5. Peor que un secuestro

**Cap 5: Peor que un secuestro.**

-¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Hermione a la defensiva al sentirse abusada por la mirada inspeccionadora que Draco le había echado.

-Nada… en realidad solo paseaba por la tienda y decidí quedarme encerrado en ella por pura diversión ¬¬… ¿qué crees que estoy haciendo? – El chico era sarcástico en su trato mientras miraba de costado con los brazos cruzados. Estaba molesto… y hambriento, el sonido de su estomago le delataba.

-Te quedaste atrapado en el centro comercial también…

-¡Vaya Granger me sorprendes! ¡Sigues siendo una sabelotodo aun después de tanto tiempo! ¬¬

Hermione gruño el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la situación. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco después de dos años y, en realidad, tenía que admitir que el tiempo había sido benévolo con el antiguo joven mortifago. Estaba mas alto y fornido pero su rostro denotaba cansancio, más pálido que nunca y su cabello, antes rubio platino, se había opacado un poco. Tenía toda la pinta de una persona golpeada y cambiada por la vida… pero sin embargo el trato entre ellos no había cambiado para nada. A pesar de que Hermione sabia que Draco no era una mala persona y que, probablemente, su vida después de Hogwarts debió haber sido una tortura, ella aún no podía quitar todo el resentimiento que sentía por él.

Y al parecer el rubio pensaba igual.

-No estoy de humor para ti hoy, Malfoy – Sentenció ella pasando olímpicamente del rubio mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para salir.

-Ni yo para ti, sangre impura – Espetó él colocándose detrás de ella esperando para poder salir del almacén también. Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos y pensar un "¿No tiene nada más original que decir?" antes de girar la perilla de la puerta… la que misteriosamente no se abrió.

-No puedo abrirla… - Exclamó la gryffindor mientras jalaba la puerta y giraba la perilla cuantiosas veces. Volvió a intentarlo pero ésta no se abrió. Draco exasperado la apartó de un empujón y comenzó a jalarla también.

Pero la puerta no cedía.

-¿Que mierda has hecho Granger? – Draco se notaba exasperado… y preocupado. Comenzó a respirar rápido, como si temiera que el aire en cualquier momento se fuese a acabar.

-No seas quejicas, ¿quieres? Yo no he hecho nada, te recuerdo que el que cerró la puerta fuiste tú…

-Sí pero fue de casualidad… ¡y además porque tú me asustaste!

-¿Osea que ahora es mi culpa?

-Ya cállate – Draco exclamó intentando abrir la puerta de nuevo pero ésta seguía igual de trancada. Intentaron con un _alohomora_ y luego con otros hechizos pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que era un hechizo de bóveda, como los que ponían en las cámaras de Gringotts.

-Estamos atrapados – Sentenció la castaña con cara de consternación antes de desparramarse en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. El rubio, muy a su pesar, la imitó resignado a quedarse ahí hasta que algún empleado de la tienda los encontrase.

¡Era increíble! ¡No llevaban ni cinco minutos soportándose ahí y ahora tendrían que pasar por quien sabe cuantas horas más!

-Te advierto Granger, no me compadeceré por tu condición de mujer si es que llega a faltar la comida -. Puntualizó él antes de pegar una patada al suelo y levantarse para recorrer y examinar el almacén.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**24/12**

**08:07 pm**

Casi una hora había pasado desde que ambos chicos habían llegado a la nefasta conclusión de que estaban encerrados y que, entre todas las cajas, sí había suficiente comida al menos como para 'sobrevivir' dos noches mas. "Si es que yo no lo mato primero" había pensado Hermione.

Sin embargo la idea de pasar la navidad encerrados en aquel almacén hasta que el 26 de Diciembre (osea dos días después) alguien abriera la galería luego de un descanso por el feriado de navidad, era una idea funesta y totalmente perturbadora para ambos jóvenes.

-No puede ser que esto me este pasando a mí – Repitió Draco por cuarta vez en esa noche. Hermione, que se encontraba tirada sobre una caja con los ojos cerrados, se limitó a morderse los labios para evitar decirle al rubio alguna pesadez. – ¡Encerrado! ¡Y con Sangre Sucia Granger! ¡En la estupida navidad!... Es la mejor noche de mi vida ¬¬

-¿Puedes cerrar tu bocota por alguna vez en tu vida, Malfoy? – Hermione le encaró levantándose de pronto. - ¿Crees que a mí me causa gracia estar aquí contigo?

-Debería causarte orgullo – Respondió él con sorna – Ni en tus más deleitables y remotas fantasías hubieses soñado con este momento; estar encerrada en un cuarto con el hombre más…

-¿El hombres más insoportable del planeta? – Le cortó ella – No, no… en verdad nunca soñé con eso… será que mis sueños siempre han sido placenteros…

-No me gusta tu actitud Granger – Él la miró desafiante. Hermione le resistió la mirada.

-Ni a mí la tuya Malfoy… eres la cereza que faltaba para poner de lujo el peor día de toda mi vida. ¡Esto es peor que un secuestro! – Hermione puntualizó enfadada mientras sacaba de una de las cajas algo para comer. Draco sin embargo pareció súbitamente interesado en lo que decía la castaña… "Así que había tenido un día malo, eso explicaba el mal carácter que maneja ahora… me pregunto que le habrá pasado" pensaba el rubio mientras observaba a la castaña devorar la galleta de jengibre que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y que fue lo que te pasó? – Preguntó de pronto Draco con la voz menos arrogante que pudo encontrar y mostrándose sincera, y extrañamente, preocupado.

Hermione volteó a mirarlo con una ceja levantada, totalmente extrañada por la actitud del rubio.

-¿Acaso eres bipolar? – Preguntó la castaña aún contrariada… pero cuando notó que el rubio tensaba el cuerpo y abría la boca para contestar con algún comentario sórdido, decidió que era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz durante el tiempo que iban a permanecer encerrados si es que no quería que ambos acabaran apedreándose – La verdad es que ha sido un mal día… no he podido lograr nada de lo que me propuse, tanta gente comprando me ha puesto de mal humor y el haber tenido que venir aquí sola tampoco me causa mucha gracia…

-¿Y por qué no viniste con el pobretón de Weasley? ¿Es tu novio, no? – Draco le encaró mirándola de soslayo y con algo parecido a… ¿antipatía?. Hermione se extrañó por esto pero más por el hecho de que Draco supiera que ella y Ron habían estado saliendo, se suponía que ella y el rubio no se habían visto desde la caída de Voldemort ya hacía dos años atrás y ella no había vuelto a tener noticias de él… ¿entonces como él sí tenía noticias de ella? Draco notó la incertidumbre en el rostro de Hermione y, poniéndose extrañamente menos pálido por el color rosáceo que de pronto adquirió su rostro, prosiguió a explicar – E… Es obvio, ¿no? Digo… han salido en todas las revistas mágicas y en las fotos de las fiestas por la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado… tan ridícula noticia llegó a mis oídos… aunque tu cursi amorío con aquel Weasley en realidad no es que sea de mi incumbencia…

Hermione lo miró resentida. No por sus palabras ni porque la llamara "ridícula" ni "cursi"… sino porque la mención de Ron le había dolido… aun le dolía que la gente le viniera con preguntas como '¿Y como esta Ron?' '¿Siguen juntos verdad?' y posteriormente el típico '¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién decidió terminar, tú o él?'

Estaba exhausta!!!! No quería decirle a todo el mundo que él había terminado con ella y que había quedado sumamente herida. La castaña tomó otra galleta de jengibre y, mirando hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Draco, contestó:

-Terminamos… pero como dices tú, eso no es de tu incumbencia… -.

-¡Vaya! ¡Granger! – Draco comentó sonriente y alzando una ceja – ¡Después de todo quizás si eras inteligente…!

Hermione le echó una mirada frustrada al rubio. No planeaba decirle que el pelirrojo era el que había terminado con ella así que por toda respuesta solo le hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos. Draco se veía maravillado, extrañamente.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron intentando dormir para no tener que soportarse mucho mutuamente ya que tanto ella como el rubio eran de la idea de que dormir era en esos momentos preferible a tener que buscar alguna otra frase que hacer y terminar al final lanzándose comentarios sórdidos. Después de un rato de estar dando cabeceadas, Hermione se levantó súbitamente.

-¡No lo soporto! ¡No no y no! ¡Tengo que salir de acá! -. La castaña exclamo mientras se levantaba con las manos en la cara y un pie golpeando el suelo.

-No te esfuerces… todo el lugar esta cerrado -. Draco contestó aún con los ojos cerrados, sin prestarle mucha atención. La castaña rodó los ojos.

-¿Y tú como puedes saber eso?

-Porque ya recorrí todo el maldito centro comercial… además estamos encerrados ¿lo recuerdas? – Draco contestó en la misma posición y con el mismo poco interés. La gryffindor volvió a patear el suelo.

-¡Esto es tan insoportable!

-Como si yo estuviera saltando en un pie ¬¬

-¡¡¡Urgh!!! – Hermione resopló fuertemente mientras se soltaba y se dejaba caer al suelo sobre su propio trasero y apoyaba su espalda en las grandes cajas de su improvisada nueva morada. Miró a Draco de soslayo con toda la amargura posible, molesta a más no poder. – Y es cierto ¿Tú que diablos haces aquí?

-Respiro oxigeno y regreso dióxido de carbono… - Contestó el rubio sin inmutarse manteniendo aún su posición de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Hermione gruñó en voz baja, furibunda.

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Qué hacías acá? ¿En estas tiendas? -.

Draco de pronto abrió los ojos mientras torcía los labios en un claro gesto de desagrado. Hermione alzó una ceja.

-¿Y bien? -. Presionó la castaña.

-Yo trabajo aquí… -. Draco contestó apenas abriendo los labios. Su voz se escuchaba tan débil que la ex gryffindor no pudo escuchar claramente a qué se refería el rubio.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo trabajo aquí…

-Perdón pero de veras que no te escucho -. Hermione pidió mientras se acercaba aún más al rubio para poder escucharlo.

-¡QUE YO TRABAJO AQUÍ! ¡MIERDA! ¡Y ME QUEDE PUTAMENTE DORMIDO!

-¿Aquí? ¿Aquí en el centro comercial? – Hermione lucía sorprendida.

-No que va, aquí en general en Londres, Inglaterra ¬¬ … ¡pues claro que en el centro comercial!

Draco dijo esto mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de pronto rojas. No estaba cómodo con develar su debilidad numero uno y mucho menos a sangresucia Granger. Hermione soltó una risita de autosuficiencia.

-¡Vaya Malfoy! Nunca lo hubiese adivinado…

-Vamos! Búrlate! ¬¬

-¿Y exactamente en donde trabajas? ¿Por qué estas trabajando aquí? ¿Es buena la paga? ¿Cómo rayos te quedaste dormido? ¿Cuándo…?

-¿Te quieres calmar? Hazme una pregunta a la vez… es mas! ¡No me hagas ninguna pregunta! ¡El encierro me esta volviendo loco! Yo acá encerrado y conversando sobre mi vida con sangresucia Granger! Como se nota que he cambiado!

-¡Deja de decirme Sangresucia! – La castaña protestó mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio y le daba un golpecito en su brazo. No sabía porqué pero el hecho de saber que Draco era empleado público en un centro comercial la había puesto de muy buen humor -. Por si no lo sabes tengo un nombre y es Hermione…

-Si, diablos, "Hermione" es tan difícil de pronunciar como "ornitorrinco" así que mejor me quedo con el sangresucia Gr…

-Silencio chico del centro comercial… me vas a llamar por mi nombre mientras estemos acá encerrados si es que no quieres terminar petrificado con un _petrificus totallus_.

Draco miró con desdén el rostro con sorna de Hermione, que sonreía de lado y con un airecito de autosuficiencia. Murmuró un débil "¿por qué no se me ocurrió el petrificus a mí?" mientras volteaba la cabeza de lado procurando dormir. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Aún no me has contado porqué trabajas aquí… - Hermione agregó rompiendo el mutismo temporal. Draco puso cara de fastidio.

-Nunca dije que te lo fuera a contar… ¿por qué tú no me cuentas primero porque rayos estas encerrada conmigo en este lugar torturando mi existencia? -.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras sacaba de su mochila dos artefactos: Uno era la cámara que compró para Ron y el otro la bola transmutadora que había comprado para Harry y dejó ambos objetos frente a Draco. El rubio alzó una ceja.

-Son los regalos para Harry y Ron, me había olvidado de comprarlos y ahora se los pensaba dar… o bueno, pensaba dárselos esta noche. Espero no arruinarles la navidad cuando de acá a unas horas me vengan a buscar, les dije que llegaría tarde para la cena pero no que me perdería la navidad…

-¿Le compraste una de estas cámaras al Weasley? -. Draco gruñó mientras tomaba en sus manos la cámara de quidditch -. ¡Que linda eres! ¡Dándole regalos finos a su ex! -. Agregó con sarcasmo. Hermione le arranchó la cámara de las manos mientras le echaba una mirada asesina.

-Que hayamos terminado una relación no quita que sigamos siendo amigos…

-¿Y que rayos es esto? -. Agregó Draco mientras tomaba la bola de colores marrón y turquesa en sus manos. Hermione le echó una mirada rápida mientras envolvía de nuevo la cámara fotográfica y la ponía nuevamente en su sitio.

-Es una Bola Transmutadora, un hechizo, se deben recitar las palabras que vienen dentro y hace que… -

Pero había sido demasiado tarde. Todo sucedió en una fracción de segundos. Draco, descuidado, había pronunciado en voz alta el hechizo que venía dentro de la bola antes de que Hermione pudiera gritar un audible "¡¡no!!". Lo último que la castaña pudo sentir fue como su cuerpo se estiraba y sentía como si volara a miles de kilómetros por hora mientras frente a su vista pasaban diversos paisajes. Era como aparecerse pero de una manera más brusca y violenta. Lo último que sintió fue como su cabeza aterrizaba en algo blando y como su cabello se llenaba de pronto de arena.

Hola a todos!!!

Primero que todo miles de disculas por publicar tan tarde este capitulo, es que he estado de viaje por vacaciones pero ya regrese y pienso terminar de publicar esta historia que es cortita antes de terminar mis otras historias. Esta es corta asi que en unos tres capitulos más mas un epilogo ya habrá acabado. Si no recuerdan que propiedades tenía la **Bola Transmutadora **pues eso está en el capitulo anterior a este pero si no quieren buscar no se preocupen que en el proximo capitulo Hermione explica que fue lo que paso y que propiedades tenía dicha bola transmutadora. Bueno, eso es todo, solo pedirles por favor REVIEWS!!! Siii ^^ que a todo escritos nos pone de muy buen humor. Un beso a todas!!!


	6. La playa y el bosque

Encerrona de Navidad

**Capítulo 6: La playa y el bosque**

Toc… toc… toc….

Todo había sido oscuridad y silencio hasta hace un momento. Ahora en cambio, mientras abría los ojos, podía distinguir una luz blanca a lo lejos acompañada de muchas lucecitas intermitentes, también podía distinguir el sonido del viento, el sabor metálico a sangre en su boca y… ¿acaso ese era el sonido del mar? Se quedo pensando en esto seriamente hasta que una silueta de negro apareció de pronto frente a su nublosa vista y preguntó con la voz más estridente posible:

-¿Estas viva?

Hermione Granger se levantó de un porraso abriendo los ojos de una vez rápidamente mientras, aún algo mareada, observaba el panorama a su alrededor: No había dudas, se encontraban en una playa. Una gran, vasta y cálida playa. Dado que no había nieve y no hacía tanto frío dudó de que se encontrara en Londres aún. El agua era límpida y la arena muy seca, unos cuantos arboles arremetían furiosos por el viento y la luna, grande y redonda, era acompañada por cuantiosas estrellas, de esas que nunca son visibles en las grandes ciudades.

-¿¿¿Qué rayos sucedió??? – Preguntó la chica consternada. Draco solo se limitó a sentarse y morderse los labios nerviosamente.

-Pues tú caíste primero y yo caí pues… ehhmm… encima de ti. Quedaste inconsciente porque mi cabeza chocó contra la tuya y creo seriamente que tus labios se han roto…

Hermione pasó su antebrazo por sus labios limpiando así la sangre que se comenzaba a acumular. No entendía, aún seguía consternada.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que sucedió… ¿por qué estamos aquí? Para empezar… ¿donde estamos?

-A mí no me preguntes, yo estoy con las mismas interrogativas que tú. Solo sé que había leído lo que decía dentro de esta mierda marrón – Draco señaló mientras tomaba en sus manos la bola transmutadora, que ahora estaba de un color totalmente traslucido – y después de eso aterrizamos aquí…

Hermione inhaló fuertemente mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y vocifera un "NO!!!" que hizo que Draco pusiera cara de disgusto.

-¿Podrías dejar de chillar por favor? Yo también me he golpeado, por si lo olvidabas y me duele la cabeza…

-¡Claro! Como tu cabeza fue la que chocó con la mía debe dolerte más que a mí seguramente ¬¬ aunque con lo dura que debe ser tu cabeza…

-¡Basta Granger! Dejate de niñerías, este no es el momento… -.

Hermione iba a replicar pero abrió la boca y la tuvo que volver a cerrar. El rubio tenía razón: no era el momento para andar discutiendo. Se encontraban en un lugar totalmente desconocido y por una causa totalmente desconocida. Tenían que encontrar las interrogantes.

-Esta bien, hay que estar calmados… Malfoy, lo que ha sucedido es que has accionado la Bola Transmutadora... – Al ver como el más joven de los Malfoy arrugaba el ceño Hermione prosiguió – es… ¡era! El regalo de Harry ¬¬ Es un hechizo simple que lo que hace es que cuando se recitan las palabras que vienen dentro, lleva a las dos personas más cercanas de viaje a cualquier otra parte del mundo, un lugar a la que el que invoco las palabras quisiera ir y eso… hace además que las personas que las conozcan se olviden de ellos por 5 horas…

-NOOOOOOO!!!!

-Quién es el que grita ahora, eh? ¬¬

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos atrapados aquí por 5 horas sin que nadie nos busque ni nada? ¿Por qué mierda compraste esa bola transexual?

-Es bola TRANSMUTADORA! Y yo no tengo la culpa… yo no fui la que recito las palabras y estuvo pensando en la playa! – Hermione chilló a la defensiva.

-… Esta me las vas a pagar Granger….

-Como si yo estuviera saltando en un pie Malfoy ¬¬ … bien… esto es lo que haremos: Yo iré en busca de comida y tu irás en busca de un lugar donde podamos dormir…

-Yo tengo otra idea – la interrumpió Draco – porqué yo no voy a buscar comida y un sitio para dormir y tú te metes al mar y no sacas la cabeza por cinco minutos…

-Eres imposible, ¿lo sabias? – Hermione dijo mientras iba a buscar la comida. Draco estuvo a punto de replicar pero Hermione ya se había marchado. Pateando la arena se introdujo en la gran isla llena de arboles para buscar un lugar donde pudiesen descansar.

* * *

**24/12 **

**10:08 pm**

Hermione había llegado de vuelta al lugar donde se encontraban con algunas frutas y algo parecido a semillas que había encontrado y que le habían parecido comestibles. Se sentó un rato en la arena esperando a que apareciera Draco mientras dejaba su abrigo en la arena. Debajo de aquel abrigo color camello que le llegaba hasta la rodilla tenía una bonita túnica rosa palido que llegaba hasta las rodillas también y sin mangas. Se soltó el cabello, que lo llevaba en una coleta, y, descalza, se acerco hacia el mar.

El viento soplaba fuerte pero no hacía frío, salvo algunos granos de arena que se pegaban a su cara, todo estaba bien. Tomó un poco del agua fría del mar y procedió a lavarse la sangre coagulada que se había acumulado en sus labios. Metió los pies y se apoyó en una peña que había allí mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Donde… - Draco comenzó cuando llegó al lugar pero se quedo mudo ante la escena que se erigía frente suyo: Hermione solo iluminada por la luna, metida descalza en el mar, y con el viento jugando con sus cabellos, tenía una cierta imagen angelical que le provocó una desmesurada ternura al rubio. "Que mierda te pasa Draco?" se preguntó él mismo notando la cara de bobo que había puesto y volviendo a fruncir el ceño. "Es sólo Sangresucia Granger…" – He traido un poco de leña…

Hermione volteó y vió al rubio levemente ruborizado y mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía trozos de madera en sus brazos.

-¿Encontraste un lugar para dormir?

-S…si… esta relativamente cerca…

-Genial – Hermione le sonrió levemente mientras se volvía a calzar sus botas marrones.

Estuvieron caminando unos 20 minutos en total silencio. Draco iba adelante enseñando el camino mientras Hermione, por detrás, iluminaba con su varita todos los alrededores. Dentro de la isla había una flora intensa, todo lleno de arboles y flores exóticas. El piso estaba fangoso por lo que ambos magos habían decidido quitarse los zapatos y caminar asi por la brecha que quedaba de distancia hasta una cueva rugosa y vieja, como bien la había descrito Draco.

De rato en rato el rubio miraba de reojo hacia la castaña que se encontraba detrás suyo… nunca se había dado cuenta pero era realmente hermosa. Su cabello todo enmarañado hacia un juego muy gracioso con sus mejillas rosadas y algo sudadas por el cansancio mientras que su ceño fruncido, por andar cuidando que ningún animal los atacase, completaba aquel look tierno que Draco nunca antes había visto en alguna chica de slytherin ni mucho menos en ella misma… o al menos que se acordarse… "Me ha afectado ese golpe de cabeza…" pensó para si mismo el joven mientras movía la cabeza como queriendo despojarse de sus pensamientos y seguir caminando por la oscura noche.

-Oye Malfoy… aún no me has contestado… - empezó Hermione mirándolo de reojo mientras tenía la varita cerca a su pecho por si se acercaba algún animal. Draco sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos -… qué hacías en el centro comer…

-En serio piensas que te voy a contestar, Granger? Simplemente eso es…

-MIERDA AYYY!!!!! –

Hermione gritó de pronto mientras caía al piso y hacía salpicar lodo por la fuerte caída. Draco volteó presuroso y, en un impulso, intentó cogerla antes de que cayera, pero había sido tarde: Hermione se encontraba sentada en el suelo, la túnica rosa llena de lodo así como también su cabello mientras miraba la planta de su pie del que corría un delgado chorro rojizo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es mi pie… he pisado algo punzante, me he cortado – Contestó la castaña haciendo un gesto de dolor mientras le mostraba su pie del que caía un chorro de sangre que cada vez se hacía más grueso y mientras intentaba agarrarse el pie, como si eso calmara su dolor. Draco, entre asustado y preocupado, sacó de inmediato su varita e intentó curar la herida con ésta, sin embargo no sucedió nada.

-La magia no funciona… los hechizos que te llevan de un lugar a otro como éste…

-Ya ya, simplemente… dejame intentar que no mueras desangrada… - le interrumpió el rubio de una forma extraña, un tanto gentil y un tanto paternal que desconcertó a Hermione, que lo quedó mirando con una mirada desencajada y con una media sonrisa de incredulidad.

Draco arrancó un jirón de tela de la polera que llevaba bajo la elegante pero vieja túnica negra y, primero limpiando la herida, empezó a envolver la tela alrededor del pie de Hermione.

La castaña no salía de su ensimismamiento mientras, con la boca semi abierta, observaba como su enemigo de la infancia trataba la herida que tenía en el pie con una delicadeza que nunca había visto en él y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera muy concentrado en su tarea. Estaba asombrada, aún dolida por la herida pero por sobretodo agradecida. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

Draco terminó de vendar la herida de la joven y levantó la mirada… levantó también una ceja al notar como lo miraba la ex gryffindor.

-… ¿si?

-Nada – se rió ella – es solo que nunca pensé ver al gran Draco Malfoy vendando la herida de… ¿Cómo era? ¿"Sangre Sucia Granger"? – se burló Hermione. De pronto se sentía más comoda, como si estuviese hablando con un antiguo viejo amigo en vez de con el Draco Malfoy del colegio.

-No me lo recuerdes – masculló él mirando hacia un costado y con las mejillas levemente encendidas – Ahora levanta tus brazos…

-¡No me digas que también me vas a cargar! – Exclamó Hermione sorprendida y entre risas. Draco la miró con exasperación y, sin esperar a que ella diga nada más, la cargó con facilidad del piso para estrecharla en sus brazos aunque de una manera un tanto brusca.

-Simplemente no quiero que mueras desangrada o devorada por un animal aquí… que el ministerio esté detrás de mí sería la cereza que faltaría para hacer de éste mi mejor año – Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo antes de seguir adentrándose en el bosque con su antigua enemiga de la infancia entre sus brazos.


End file.
